Second Chances
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: So, we were thinking. And realized. No one ever writes Jenny/Kate. Or well it's rare. so we made an AU. Kenny ftw. Fluff, cuteness. Rating WILL go up. Enjoy this interesting AU
1. Mission: Meet Girl

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NCIS. ... I wish we did3

Notes: Co-write between Headslapdiva and I. Hope you enjoy our Crazy AU. Yay for AU's.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny got out of the car, kicking the door closed and making her way toward the hospital entrance. Kate had been there three days now, and she herself had just seen Ziva off. After Gibbs had killed Ari. She frowned at the thought, making sure her car was locked. She walked toward the doors, checking the paper to make sure she knew where she was going. She took her hair down while she walked, getting a headache from having it up so long. Pawing at long red hair, she hit the button for the elevator and stepped inside, glancing at the paper again for the room number. She got off at the floor she was told to go to, inspecting the hall signs as she walked. Hopefully this Kate girl wouldn't just kick her out without listening. She knocked softly as she walked in, smiling a little at the woman. She'd seen pictures, she knew this was Caitlin Todd. "You alright for a visitor, Miss Todd?" She asked quietly, giving her the option.

Kate sighed and stared blankly at the TV. She hadn't expected to take a bullet to the shoulder at the warehouse raid. True, she had been expecting to get shot at. Being Gibbs' protection detail while Ari was out to kill him, it came with the territory. But being trapped here, with nothing to do while her arm was suspended above her in a sling, it wasn't her optimal situation. She was trapped watching an infomercial about Oxyclean when there was a knock at the door. She tore her gaze away from the pitchman screaming about how well Oxyclean worked. "Of course," she said, nodding to the empty chair next to her bed. "Anything's better than what's on TV right now." She couldn't even hold onto a book to read, and that bothered her.

Jenny smiled a little, sympathetically. "Sorry. You probably are wondering who the hell I am. And why I'm coming to see you." She sat down, having trouble breaking down the formal attitude from work. Being Director alone was something she was going to have to get used to. She inspected her arm for a few moments, relaxing a little. "How is it?" She asked, nodding at her arm and not yet telling Kate who she was and why she was there. She wanted to at least make sure she was aware of things and not too heavily medicated before she threw work at her again.

Kate sat up a little straighter, wincing as she accidentally jarred her arm. "It hurts. I was told it was a through and through, and I almost lost my arm." She looked at the woman who sat next to her. She was pretty, long red hair and bright green eyes. She struck Kate as a very assertive woman who had the tendency to get what she wanted. "The painkillers only help so much, but it feels like they don't help at all sometimes. I'm sorry, who are you?" She wasn't sure how this woman knew her. For all she knew, she could be another of Ari's operatives, like that jogger he had used in an attempt to seduce Tony.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, I probably should have said that when I came in. Don't need you thinking someone else is out to get you." She moved to shake her hand but stopped and settled it back next to her, blushing slightly. "Jenny Shepard. Director of NCIS." She tucked her hands down beside her and smiled warily, curious as to how this woman could stay so coherent on medication. More than she could say for herself. "I didn't want to come in so formally, and considering we're both off duty, I figured I'd try now. I would have come sooner, but things around NCIS have been pretty... Well, hell." She stated, looking over her carefully. Even though she was stuck in a hospital bed, something about her just struck Jenny. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't want to leave now. She didn't want to look away.

Kate's eyes widened. "Morrow left NCIS?" That was surprising. What had she missed since she had been shot? "Well, it's about time they put a woman in charge of a federal agency." And this woman, well she would definitely have a hard time following agency guidelines about relationships. "What did I miss while I've been stuck here?" She hoped that Abby hadn't been shot. She couldn't imagine her friend and sometimes lover dead. "Oh God, did Ari try to go after someone else?" Then she started to worry about Gibbs. Ari was after him, after all. And while she was trapped here, Gibbs could be lying on a slab in Autopsy and it would be all her fault.

"Calm down, Agent Todd, no one else was hurt, Except Ari." She was glad they were in a private room so things like this could be discussed. "Ari is dead- As far as we know by the hands of Gibbs. Abby was almost shot, but Tony saved her and she was put with protection for the rest of the time. That's all you've missed, other than me." She spoke quietly, "Please calm down though, I really don't want you hurt anymore than you already are. From what I've heard you're a damn good agent and we both know NCIS can risk losing any of those." She teased, leaning back in her chair.

Kate relaxed when she heard that Ari was dead, and Abby and Gibbs were safe. "Good. Ari was a bastard. I only wish I had been the one to kill him-" Especially for going after Abby. She was glad that Tony had been there to save her, though. While they had their differences and happened to be at each others throats every day, she knew Tony was a good agent. "Could you thank Tony for me the next time you see him? Abby and I are good friends, and I'm glad he kept her safe."

Jen nodded, "I'll be sure to do that. Although you know I could just send him here and you could do it yourself." She pointed out. She pulled her chair forward a little, getting that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She rest her arms on the bed and looked up at her. "Well now that I've told you everything you need to know, I can leave if you'd like." She tilted her head slightly, inspecting her face carefully to try and read her.

"No," she said, reaching out with her good arm and placing her hand on Jenny's to keep her from leaving. "I mean, no one's really visited me since I've been shot. Well, unless you count the two agents who stood guard until a few hours ago." Then again, the shift leader, who reminded her of Kojack in looks but lacking in personality, was back, along with the nervous looking Probie he was working with. "Gibbs' doing? A hospital is too high traffic for Ari to attempt to finish what he started." She had seen his picture on news alerts several times an hour in the past few days. And she had nightmares of being shot, and those blurred together into the day she had been taken hostage with Ducky and Gerald.

Jenny watched Kate's eyes cloud with a load of emotions. "Are you alright, Kate?" She asked softly, moving her arm away from Kate's hand and placing one hand on top of the younger woman's. "You look like you're about to be sick." She tilted her head green eyes darkening slightly with worry. Sure, she'd only just met the woman, but it didn't make her worry any less. She was actually finding herself rather attracted to her. Very attracted to her... She blushed slightly, avoiding her eyes for a few moments.

She shook her head, and wound up jarring her arm. "I don't..." she trailed off and scrambled to grab the plastic tray they had given her in case she felt sick. She didn't like feeling fuzzy, so she had gone with the lightest dose of morphine she could get away with, but it made her feel sick. She could feel the slight burning at the back of her throat and the slight acidic taste in her mouth as it watered. She swallowed and fought through the wave of pain until it subsided and she could breathe normally without the fear of throwing up. "The pain gets to me sometimes. I don't like having my brain feeling all fuzzy from pain meds, so I'm on the lowest possible dose right now. Unfortunately, sometimes the pain gets to be too much or the painkillers get to me, and I feel sick."

She frowned, starting slightly with worry. "Why don't you ask for more while you still can?" She asked, fingers of her free hand grazing over the scar on her own thigh. She shuddered at the memory, moving her hand back up onto the bed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She reached up brushing a lock of dark hair from Kate's rather paled face.

She sighed and kept focused on breathing. "I don't want to be fuzzy. You're here to debrief me, right?" There was no other reason for the Director of NCIS to visit a hospitalized agent unless they were good friends prior to becoming Director, or if the agent in question was involved in a big case. "I don't want my statement to be inaccurate." But the hand that gently stroked her hair aside made her feel slightly better and more focused.

"Yes and no." She said quietly, letting her hand stay there a little longer. She brushed her fingers over her temple softly before pulling her hand away. She smiled a little. "I thought you could use the company. And given what I've already been told about you, Agent Todd, I thought getting to know you would be a good idea." She smiled, resisting the urge to caress her hand. Her own hand grew slightly tense as she thought about it. Why was she thinking this way about a girl she didn't even know? She scowled to herself, looking up at her with a slightly troubled expression.

She looked over at Jenny and tried to smile to show her she was feeling slightly better. "I could. No one's been here for a few days. Gibbs and Ducky were here after I woke up, but then it was back to work." She laughed a little. "And I apologize if my boss gives you any trouble. He's not exactly fond of putting women in the line of fire, and I'm not sure how he'd take a female Director." She smiled and reached over with her good hand again. "But I'm all for it. We aren't here with this agency to look pretty and do the research while the boys get to play."

She smiled, "Don't worry. We've met." She smirked, catching Kate's hand and settling it back down onto the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Careful. I don't want you hurting yourself. Can't have you doing that, not enough women around there as it is." She smiled sweetly, relaxing more and studying her carefully. "I think you just need to try and relax. You don't have anything to worry about, Ari is gone and everyone is alright."

Kate blinked, feeling sparks when Jenny's hand touched hers. She blushed, wondering if the other woman felt the same thing. "You've met? And you still want to be Director?" She laughed and wished that she had that touch for just a little bit longer. "You're a brave woman." And she had a point. Everyone was safe, Ari was dead, and there was nothing else for her to worry about. "Well, can't we just get the debriefing out of the way before we get to know each other? It'll be so much easier once we get that done."

She nodded, "Of course." She said softly, going into her purse and getting out a writing pad. "Call me old fashioned." She chuckled, "Lighter than carrying a computer, and more efficient than a phone call. Tell me what you can remember now," She moved her hand up, brushing it over Kate's again. "But take your time. I don't have anywhere to be." She didn't want the woman overdoing it and getting sick.

Kate nodded slowly, careful not to jar her shoulder too much. "Well, we arrived at the warehouse in Newport News, and Agent Gibbs lured them out with a shotgun blast to a hanging lamp near a receiving door. While Agent McGee tried to jam the stolen drone filled with explosives, Gibbs and I stormed the warehouse while Agent DiNozzo made sure the roof was clear for us." She told Jenny about the assault on the warehouse and how they had taken out the drone. "I noticed an assailant hidden behind an access door and took a bullet meant for Agent Gibbs. I stayed down until Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo neutralized the assailant. Upon helping me up, Agent Gibbs pulled me roughly out of range of a sniper bullet, but he wasn't fast enough, as you can tell," she said with a slight grimace. "And that's all I have to say. After being shot and waking up here, I don't really remember what happened."

She nodded, still writing a few moments after Kate had finished. She looked it over a few times and then put it away. "I think that will do for now, Agent Todd." She said, looking up at her finally and smiling warily. "Maybe you should rest, you aren't looking so well." _Aside from being as pretty as you are. _ She blushed deeply as her mind wandered, swallowing hard and looking down. Why was she having so much trouble keeping herself together. She'd never had this problem before.

Kate smiled. "You can stay for a while. I can always call a nurse for more pain medication." She blushed slightly. It wasn't the fact that this woman was her first visitor in several days. She was just really attracted to her. She always had a thing for women with bright green eyes like that. "Besides, you're more entertaining than watching TV all day, and seeing as how I can't hold open a book and turn the pages one-handed just yet, I would love to have you here a little longer."

She smiled, feeling a little awkward and tense. "I might as well. Besides, this can be completely off the books. I don't have to be at work tomorrow. I can stay until you tell me to leave." She said quietly, very slowly moving her hand up over Kate's. She smiled a little, glancing out the window at the darkening sky. Was it already that late? Surely if they tried to kick her out, she could just tell them she was the current protection detail. She smiled at the thought, finding she wanted to stay for a while- a long while.

She smiled and felt the sparks again when Jenny took her hand. "I'd like that. And I'm sure you could get away with that. Perk of carrying the badge, after all." She pressed the call button and a nurse came to give her another dose of pain medication. The nurse glared at Jenny, but Kate coughed. "She's my protection detail for the night. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with Special Agent Gibbs." The nurse's eyes widened, and she ran out of the room. "Gibbs scared the poor girl half to death when he was here. He really needs to lighten up sometimes."

"He hasn't. He never will." She said softly, smiling a little and watching the woman take off. "He's an aqquired taste." She smirked, brushing her thumb along the back of her hand and breaking that smirk into a smile. "As long as you know how to deal with him, he's not so bad." She nodded, "But why don't we stop talking about him, and you can tell me something about you. I want to get to know all of my Agents." _Maybe you a little more than the rest..._ She blushed, but didn't look away.

She noticed that Jenny was blushing, and she smiled softly at her. Perhaps this attraction was mutual. "Well, I joined NCIS right after leaving the Secret Service. It was a case that Gibbs was involved in, but I quit for...other reasons." She told Jenny about her family, and bit her lip. She wasn't sure just how much Jenny wanted to know about her. "I swear, if my mother complains that I'm nothing like my sister, and that I need to settle down, get married to a nice Irish-Catholic boy, and have a large family, I'll scream."

Jenny let out a small laugh. "I think I would too, I'm glad my mother was never like that." She cut herself short of words, glancing away. She looked up at her, trying not to be as blunt as usual. "You're not the marrying type either, hmm?" She said softly, changing the subject slightly. "Me either." She left out the part about that being only because she'd only loved Jethro, and other than that it had been all women for her.

"No," she said, wondering if a lie was better. "I just...never found the time. I dated a few guys, but they never were anything too serious." Truthfully, half of the men she had dated since joining NCIS were really women, organized in her phonebook by last name. Only Major Kerry and Dwayne were among the handfuls of dates she had since joining the agency. "Law enforcement is a hard field to arrange a love life around. Not to mention the fact that most men are intimidated when a woman can out-man them in the job department."

She smiled, deciding to go the more blunt route. "That's why you learn to give up on the men." She smirked, knowing Kate was a smart girl, and she'd get exactly what she meant. "Sometimes, you have to look a little closer to yourself." She moved slightly when she could suddenly feel the sting of scratches along her back from the night before, when Ziva had left. She blushed, looking down. "Sometimes, It's alot easier to find the answer in someone a little more like yourself."

Kate nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. I haven't dated a man in over a year." Dwayne had been her last man, and it really hadn't been that hard to embrace that she was into women. "It's just so much easier when you find someone a little closer to home, more like yourself than you know." Despite the fact that her religion claimed what she was doing was a sin, she couldn't picture her life any other way. It was one of the tenants of the Church she didn't' agree with.

"Women are better anyway." She broke the very, very thin ice they tread. "Yes, I know what you meant. I haven't been with a man for nine years." She'd leave out the fact that the last, and only man she'd ever been with was Gibbs. She smirked, devious green eyes meeting hazel. Perhaps she'd found someone more like herself than she'd even intended.

Kate smiled; glad she wasn't the only woman at NCIS who felt that way. Abby was fun to play with from time to time, but she wasn't looking for anything long-term. Plus Abby was bi, and sometimes the way she would tell Kate about a date with Tony wasn't exactly the sort of thing she wanted to hear. "I take it you found other ways to have fun, then," she added with a smirk. "I've been with a woman off and on for the past year and a half, and while that's fun, she's not always available, and I'm not always available, and we'd get killed if a certain someone found out. But I'd like something a little more consistent."

She smirked, tilting her head slightly. "Well, I mean. If you ever come back to NCIS, and I mean, I know it's breaking rule. Number. Twelve...." She hadn't noticed she was standing slightly to get a little closer to speak more softly. "I'm sure something could be arranged." Her smirk grew more devious as she studied her carefully, red hair falling over her shoulders and brushing along Kate's bare forearm.

Kate's eyes slid shut at the touch, and she smiled. "I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't come back, and rule twelve's been broken too many times on that team." She smirked, remembering those few weeks with Gibbs, before he felt comfortable letting her go on her own. Proximity and a mutual need of something they hadn't quite realized had brought them together. Then, nights spent with Abby in the lab, in her coffin, not to mention every surface of her apartment. And then the security footage of Gibbs and Tony together when they thought they were safe. Oh, if only Jenny knew.

Jenny tilted her head. "What was that? That smirk. What was that about?" She asked, leaning a little closer and starting to get dangerously far into Kate's personal space. She didn't know why, she'd only been there an hour and a half and already she felt comfortable enough to get close to her. Of course wanting more, but that wasn't going to happen- not now.

Kate laughed. "Oh, just thinking about all the times the team broke rule twelve." She was rather immobile with her arm up in a sling, but she tilted her head to lean closer to Jenny. "When I first joined, Gibbs and I were together for a few weeks. We were still kind of confused about what we really needed, and that just brought us together somehow." The she smirked. "But if you ever need it, I happen to know a girl who can get you a DVD of Gibbs doing things to Tony that are a clear violation of rule twelve."

She raised her eyebrows, sitting back in her chair. She grinned deviously, the look in her eyes dangerous. "I knew it. I so knew it. The whole damn time." She purred, getting up again and leaning on the bed again. "I assume that girl is Ms. Sciuto." She laughed softly, getting dangerously close to her again. "I don't need to see it. I already suspected it. The things I want, I can get on my own." She purred, caressing Kate's hand slowly.

She laughed. "Yes, Abby is my source. Only a select few know about it." And by select few, it was really just the three of them. She sighed, wishing that Jenny's hands were caressing more than just her hand right now. "She's also the one I'm on again off again with. But she's flexible and likes to keep her options open." But Jenny was definitely someone she wanted to get to know better.

"I don't. I'm selfish. And I'm not afraid to admit it." She murmured, glancing up at the monitors on the other side of the bed. Her lips brushed across Kate's cheek ever so slightly. "I don't like to share once I have what I want. I think it comes with being an only child." She smiled slowly, sitting back down and trailing her fingers slowly up Kate's forearm. She watched as her heart rate increased the slightest bit and the most satisfied smile crossed her lips.

Kate purred softly and reached up to gently caress Jenny's cheek. "Good, because I'm looking for something with a little more commitment than a few nights every month until she starts dating someone." She had been rather jealous of McGee when they had started dating, and was relieved when the pair had ended it. "Well, I'm a younger child, so I don't like sharing either." She smirked and wished that the other woman would kiss her.

She got up again, stretching and leaning on the bed. Her movements were tentative. She didn't want to induce pain on this woman. She looked at her carefully. "I want to kiss you. But I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you because you're on medication..." She said quietly, moving her hand up slowly and touching her face softly.

"I wouldn't be saying these things if it wasn't the truth," she said softly, leaning into the touch. "The medication doesn't have a whole lot to do with this." She didn't feel fuzzy yet, so that was a good sign. "I want you to kiss me, please."

Jenny looked over her shoulder, pulling away from Kate reluctantly to pull the curtain along to stop anyone from seeing. She made her way around the bed, inspecting the machine and muting it. She turned and walked back to Kate's good side, sitting up on the bed and looking down at her. "As long as you're sure." She murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips softly. She let her eyes fall closed and one hand move up very tentatively to the side of her face.

Kate's eyes slid closed and she returned the kiss slowly, not wanting to push Jenny further than either of them were willing to go tonight. Her good hand slid up to tangle in Jenny's long red hair, and she purred softly. This felt so right, so good and she wished they were able to go further than this. But here, in the hospital, it wasn't a good idea.

She pressed back against her hand, drawing the kiss a little deeper. She moaned softly, pulling herself away a little. She tried to catch her breath, blushing a little. "I-I'm sorry, that was just... a little... overwhelming." She swallowed hard, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I... Just don't want to take it too far and hurt you." She said quietly, nodding to her arm.

Kate huffed softly, but nodded. "I don't want that to happen either. You're a great kisser, by the way." She could still taste Jenny, and smiled happily. "We can always wait until I'm better." Or at the very least, when she wasn't in so much pain. Who knew, perhaps visits from Jenny would help keep her busy while she was on leave.

She smiled a little, leaning forward and kissing her again. She pried her lips apart gently, drawing the kiss deep. She would keep it here, and that was all. She caressed her cheek softly, pulling away again. "You're not so bad." She grinned.

She laughed a little and nuzzled Jenny's hand. "Thanks." She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and healed up a little more so she could go further with this woman. This felt so good, so right, even better than what she felt with Abby. "You wouldn't mind coming to visit me while I'm recovering at home, would you?" she asked with a smirk.

Jenny smirked, "Was that an offer?" She asked, biting at Kate's bottom lip playfully. She sat up on the bed, lying along Kate's side carefully so she wouldn't hurt Kate and wouldn't fall off the bed. She flicked her tongue over her lips playfully, kissing her softly. "Of course I wouldn't mind... as long as I can keep kissing you."

She smiled and kissed Jenny softly. "That was an offer to go further once I get better. And of course you can keep kissing me." She was finding that she really liked it when Jenny kissed her like this. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We can keep this up until I'm ready to go further." She fought a yawn, realizing that the painkillers were making her sleepy.

She smiled, kissing her softly and stroking her hair carefully. "Maybe you should sleep, Katie." She said softly, kissing her cheek softly, and along her jaw, nuzzling her hair softly. She smelled good. Her natural scent mixed with the baby wash they always used in these places for bathing. She smiled, caressing her belly softly and keeping the other hand laced through her hair.

She nuzzled Jenny's neck gently and nodded. The woman smelled good, like perfume, and something sweet and floral that wasn't perfume, but her own scent. "Maybe I should. Stay with me?" She didn't want to wake up alone, or to the agents on protection trying to wake her from the nightmares she had about the times Ari held her hostage.

"I promise I won't leave." She said quietly. "But if you wake up, and I'm in the chair, it's because I lost the feeling in my arm." She kissed her softly, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her hair again. "But I promise I'll stay with you." She whispered, feeling very comfortable with this girl. She'd never adjusted to someone quite so quickly, but this she didn't mind.

Kate nodded and smiled sleepily. She gave into the temptation to give Jenny one more kiss and slowly drifted off to sleep. Thankfully, the nightmares of being alone and trapped with a mad terrorist didn't happen tonight.

Jenny lay silently with her, not bothering to sleep. She caressed her face softly, kissing her temple and playing with her hair to keep her relaxed. She was so beautiful when she slept. She kissed her softly, nuzzling her again and closing her eyes to relax more.

________________________________________________________________________

She awoke the next morning to find the sky bright and clear for the first time in several days, and Jenny lying next to her. She smiled and gently kissed the woman softly. She was glad that Jenny had stayed the night, and she was amazed that she hadn't had a single nightmare. "Morning," she said softly. Her shoulder throbbed gently, but it wasn't like she could help that.

She smiled, waking from her light sleep when the woman stirred. "Morning." She purred, kissing her forehead softly and caressing her face softly. "Sleep well?" She asked, trailing the back of her hand very lightly over her cheek.

"This time at the warehouse wasn't my first encounter with Ari. He's taken me hostage twice." She squirmed, realizing that it was something that she had never really dealt with until now. "I'm sure you know about the time he entered Autopsy hidden in a body bag. He also had his little cell kidnap me and urge me to tell them how to identify Marine One."

She nodded, "I've heard about it all. They let me know these things when I was in the process of becoming the Director." She nuzzled her temple softly. "And apparently. When you're on painkillers, nothing wakes you up. I had to get up twice." She smiled a little, kissing her softly and caressing her cheek. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you sleep?"

She shook her head. "No. No one has ever told me that before." She blushed slightly at the compliment. She caressed Jenny's cheek with her good hand. "I wish I had gotten to see you more when you were asleep. You look so peaceful when you're sleeping." She nuzzled Jenny's cheek and tried to wake up more. Another drawback of being on painkillers

She smiled slowly. "Good, because I don't sleep often enough." She stifled a yawn, getting slowly more comfortable, careful not to disturb Kate's arm. She looked up, seeing the monitor was no longer muted. "Oops. I guess the nurses know our secret." She said quietly, laughing softly and nuzzling her softly. She looked over her shoulder at the curtain, which was still closed and turned back to Kate. "Don't try and force yourself awake. Trust me. I've been through this." She nuzzled her again.

Kate nodded, trying to banish the fuzziness of sleep from her head. It wasn't pleasant, but she would wait until she woke up fully. Luckily, Jenny was there to help her wake up a little more. "Oh well. They're all terrified of Gibbs, so they won't say a thing to him. I think our secret's safe." And if worst came to worst, she would think of some reason why Jenny was in her bed.


	2. Mission: Fall In Love

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NCIS. ... I wish we did3

Notes: Co-write between Headslapdiva and I. Hope you enjoy our Crazy AU. Yay for AU's. Enjoy part two! :3 This one does have a graphic sex scene. Woohoo! And lots of fluff. Y'know? The after-sex talk. Drabble. Yay. Cute fluffy.

p.s.: Sorry for the random disappearance of this chapter for a short time. I had to edit some things after watching Kill Ari last night it turns out the time since Jenny and Gibbs parted was six years, not nine.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kate sighed and wandered around her apartment. It had been a few months since she had been released from the hospital, but she was still on medical leave, and she was bored out of her mind. The only good difference between her hospital room and her apartment was that she could wander around and actually do things. But being out of the field was bothering her. She supposed she was a lot like Gibbs in that respect. She couldn't deal with being out of the field for very long. However, Jenny's visits were the bright spots of her days. They hadn't gone much further than kissing and cuddling, since she had just regained movement in her arm. She glanced at the clock and wondered when Jenny would arrive.

Jenny glanced at her watch and made a face. Sure, she was a little late. But it was a case and she'd needed to talk to Gibbs about it before she left. She growled softly, pulling her jacket closer to her and crossing her arms. She made her way up to the building, opening the door with her own key and making her way up the stairs. Dropping the keys back in her purse she knocked on the door, trying to ease her stomach as it twisted into knots. She wasn't even sure why it did that, but every time she knew she was going to see Kate she couldn't stop it from happening.

She jumped when she heard the knock, but she smiled. So Jenny was a little late. She figured that it was work related. She hadn't heard much about what was going on at work, but it didn't matter. She opened the door and her jaw dropped slightly at what Jenny was wearing. "Wow. That dress looks really good on you." She smiled and stepped aside for the other woman to enter. "Why are you all dressed up tonight?" She wondered if Jenny had somewhere else to be.

"Sorry- I was out at a dinner. It was something- for work. And then I had to go to Jethro's and talk about the case and I was trying to rush to get here-" She paused, "Sorry. Rambling." She shorted herself, laughing softly and closing the door. "I'm sorry I'm late." She finally said, locking the door and leaning back on it. She leaned back, grabbing Kate's arm gently and pulling her over. She kissed her softly and smiled, dropping her purse and caressing her cheek softly.

"Well, I like it." She smiled softly and nuzzled Jenny's hand gently. "And it's okay. I read, and cooked, and cleaned. Physical therapy was good. I'm getting more mobility back in my arm." She smiled and leaned close to Jenny, kissing her softly. "Need to talk about the latest case to get it out of your system?" She smiled and squeezed Jen's hand. "It always helped me to talk it out with someone."

"A boy was abandon at a theme park and we're not sure if his father was taken hostage- and you know, I really don't feel like getting into it right now. Maybe after it's been done with." She sighed softly, kissing her again and moving the short sleeve of Kate's shirt slowly up her shoulder to inspect the scar that was gradually lightening. She leaned forward, kissing her shoulder gently. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Katie." She said softly, reaching up to brush bangs from her face.

Kate smiled and leaned toward Jenny's touch. "I can't wait until I get full movement back." Then she could go back to work and have more things to do than lay about her apartment. "So, I'm thinking to celebrate, we could maybe go further. I'm not in much pain tonight." She nuzzled Jenny's neck and pulled her close. "Forget about work for the time being. I'm sure Gibbs is taking care of the boy." She smiled. "It's a case with an abandoned kid. Gibbs always takes those personally, so it's only natural that he took the boy in while the team tries to find his father."

"He did. A-- Really? I mean- you really want to?" She asked, hearing what she'd said first had just settled in her brain. She blushed deeply, kissing her softly and moving her arms around her waist. She pulled her close and nuzzled her neck softly, slipping a hand under the back of her shirt and caressing her lower back. She kissed her neck softly, those knots in her stomach twisted into more knots and she shivered, holding her close.

Kate moaned softly and nuzzled Jenny's neck. "I really want to." She kissed Jenny softly and pushed the green sequined jacket off the redhead's shoulders. "We've known each other for a few months now. Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've wanted this." She ran her fingers through Jenny's long red hair, purring softly. "Please, Jenny." She stepped back and pulled her tee off,

Jenny's breath caught when Kate's shirt met the floor and she resisted the urge to jump her right then and there so she wouldn't hurt her. She swallowed hard, stepping forward and running her right hand slowly up Kate's ribs to her left breast. She leaned forward, pushing Kate back slowly. She moved her thumb delicately across bare skin feeling Kate react, her nipple growing hard. She moaned softly, kissing her deeply and massaging her slowly. She continued to push Kate back toward her bedroom.

Her moans grew a little louder, and she took Jenny's hand with her good hand. She dragged the redhead toward her bedroom. She pulled Jenny close and kissed her deeply, her other hand gently pushed the hem of her dress up. "Be rough with me, Jenny." It wouldn't hurt her arm, and it had been far too long since she had done anything like this with someone. Gibbs was really the only one who had been rough with her. Abby liked it rough, but preferred to be on the receiving end instead of giving it.

"But your shoulder-" She said quietly, kissing her fervently and moaning softly. She brushed her fingers over the scar and nipped at her bottom lip. "I- Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She said softly, "I-I'm alot stronger than I look, Kate." She warned her carefully, kissing down her neck slowly and massaging her breasts again, with both hands this time. Her skin felt so soft. Jenny shivered again, tracing a line along her neck with her tongue slowly.

Kate arched toward Jenny's touch and tilted her head. "I'm getting stronger, Jenny. But if you don't think I can handle it, you don't have to be too rough with me." She didn't care about how her shoulder would feel. According to her doctor, she was almost healed, anyway. It wouldn't hurt her too bad, either. "Please."

Jenny nodded, moving her hands around to Kate's back and slowly down. She bit her neck softly, suckling a small red mark to her pale skin. She purred, moving her hands further down to the backs of her thighs. She picked her up and threw her on the bed in one quick move, crawling over the bed and kissing her roughly as she worked to get her jeans off. "I don't think I'll be too rough... This is only our first time." She murmured softly, kissing down her collarbone slowly. She moved her kisses down to one breast, circling her tongue around her nipple before leaning down and suckling softly while one hand moved up to her other breasts, clearly distracted from where she'd been going in the first place. She moaned softly, kissing along her chest to her other breast to give the opposite attention.

Her hands tangled in Jenny's long hair, tugging gently as she moaned. There was a rush of pleasure shooting through her, and she moaned. Kate's hands moved down her lover's back, nails grazing down Jenny's soft skin. "More," she gasped softly, arching up toward Jenny's eager mouth. She couldn't wait to start repaying Jenny for how she was making her moan.

She smiled, kissing down her stomach slowly and pulling her jeans off. She sat up, kneeling between Kate's legs. She crawled over her again and kissed her softly, "Care to help me get this dress off?" She asked, nipping at her bottom lip playfully as she trailed her fingertips along her sides and her hips tenderly. She smiled a little, clawing her softly.

Kate smirked and her hands fumbled around to find the zipper to Jenny's dress. She moved the zipper down until it finally stopped around the small of Jenny's back. She grinned and moved the straps off the redhead's shoulders. "Like that?" she purred, nuzzling Jenny's neck and gently nipping the delicate skin. "Want me to hang it up so it doesn't get ruined?"

She moaned softly, tilting her head slightly and nipping back. "No, don't worry. It's not as important as you are right now. " She said softly, writhing her way out of it and throwing it with Kate's jeans. She leaned down, kissing her softly and moving her hands down the woman's sides slowly. She nuzzled her neck, purring softly. "You're so soft," She murmured against her neck, moving her finger tips around the elastic waistband of Kate's panties. She kissed her neck again and licked at her softly, tugging the underwear down slowly.

She moved her hands around Jenny's back, her hands working to unfasten her bra. She smirked when the clasp gave and pulled the bra off. She smiled at feeling Jenny's soft, smooth skin for the first time against hers. "So are you," she purred, hands trailing around to her breasts. "You feel so good against me." Her hands gently massaged Jenny's breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples to hard peaks.

She moaned softly, her voice dropping to a more low and husky tone. She kissed her deeply, moving away for a moment to tug her panties away. She kissed down her belly slowly, nipping at her delicate skin. Her scent made Jenny ache for her as she kissed down past her hip, down her thigh slowly. She clawed at her thighs softly, trailing her tongue along pale skin. She purred softly, nuzzling her inner thigh softly and parting her legs a little more.

She parted her legs and moaned, realizing what Jenny was about to do. Her hands tugged at Jenny's hair, urging her to stop teasing and start doing what she was promising. She could only imagine what Jenny would do to her, and how good it would feel after going months without sex. She couldn't believe her last time had been before she and Tony had been hospitalized after the plague attack. "I'm going to be tight," she warned. "It's been a while."

Jenny grinned, "I'll be nice, I promise." She murmured, leaning up slightly and meeting Kate's eyes from where she lay. She leaned forward, nuzzling her thigh again and tentatively flicking her tongue over her swollen clit. Once, twice- she moaned softly, leaning forward and suckling her clit gently. She shivered nuzzling her thigh and kissing up her body slowly. She kissed her deeply, moving one hand down and teasing her wet clit for a few moments.

Kate gasped and moaned when she felt Jenny's tongue against her clit, and she squirmed at the loss of contact. She moaned when Jenny kissed her, and she could taste herself mixed with Jenny's flavor. Her hips bucked when she felt those talented fingers of Jenny's working against her clit, and she moaned louder. "Oh, God, Jenny. More, please." She needed to feel more.

Jenny smiled, enjoying her eager behavior. She kissed her more eagerly, moving her fingers a little faster against her and whimpering softly. She slid her hand down a little, teasing her entrance and slowly, so slowly, slipping one finger into her. She whimpered softly again, moving her thumb up against her clit and moving her body slightly with Kate's. She moved her free hand up, bracing herself slightly above the woman so she had free movement.

She arched up and kissed Jenny roughly, whimpering softly as Jenny moved one finger into her slowly. "I can take more. Just take it slowly," she murmured, one hand moving down to massage her breasts. The woman above her was so perfect, so wonderful, and she couldn't believe just how lucky she was to find someone who wanted something more committed than a few meetings every so often.

She moaned softly, whimpering quietly and slowly slipping one more finger into her and growling softly. She continued to tease her clit, using her thumb. She moved slowly with her, speeding up a little when she felt Kate was a little more stretched. She moaned softly, pressing her heated body to the younger woman and nuzzling her neck softly.

She slid her other hand between Jenny's legs and started to gently knead her thigh. She wanted to repay her for all the teasing. Her moans grew more urgent, and she moved her hips up to feel more. "I want more," she hissed, kneading Jenny's thigh a little harder. "Bite me, claw at me," she growled, wanting to feel a little more rough.

Jenny growled softly, leaning down and biting her neck roughly. She murmured things to her quietly in french, moving against her and moving her hand a little harder against her. Her free hand clawed roughly at her side as she moved, moaning softly and biting at her neck again. She remembered that Kate wasn't working at the moment and smirked, biting her neck again and suckling a dark purple bruise to her skin, marking her territory. "Cum for me." She murmured, biting at her softly.

Kate growled and arched up, crying out loudly as she came hard. She panted, nuzzling Jenny's neck as she moved her hand up her lover's thigh. "Time for me to repay you, Jenny," she murmured softly. She parted Jenny's legs and slowly started to trace her clit with her fingers, moaning at how wet she was.

Jenny whimpered softly when she cried out like that, a sound that was distinctly Kate. She slowly moved her hand away, setting it down next to Kate and moaning softly at the sudden touch. She moved her hips against her, whimpering softly. "I-If you're not c-areful... I'm going to cum on you. And it's going to be messy." She murmured, nuzzling her softly and kissing her eagerly. She whimpered her name softly, gasping and clawing at the bedding beneath them.

Kate smirked and flipped them over so she was on top. "I don't mind the mess," she purred, biting Jenny's shoulder. "But just this once, perhaps, you're on the bottom." She curled her fingers inside Jenny and purred, moving her fingers faster and harder inside her. "You feel so good." She wondered how Jenny tasted, and she bit her lip, smirking as she moved down her body. "Don't cum yet." She moved her fingers a little slower, and crouched down between Jenny's legs. With a smirk, her tongue darted out and gently teased her clit.

She let out a strangled moan when she spoke. "Sorry, I can't help it." She murmured, tangling a hand through Kate's hair. She moaned louder, moving her hips up slightly and nodding slightly at her order. She whimpered, letting out a loud sound at the tease of her lover's tongue. Okay, so Kate was really good at this. She writhed under her, arching up a bit and groaning softly. She moaned her name softly tugging her hair softly and moving her hips with Kate's hand.

She growled and kept teasing Jenny with her tongue and her hand. She tasted so good, and she moaned softly. She wanted Jenny to cum now, and she growled again, reaching up with her free hand to claw at the woman's hip. She moaned and moved up to kiss the other woman deeply, moaning and growling softly and just a hint possessively.

She moaned louder, bucking her hips up against the pleasing feeling. She gradually got more tense, whimpering softly. "God, I'm close Kate-" She whimpered, tugging her hair harder and clawing gently. She clawed the bedding arching up a little higher and going tense and rigid. She cried out loud, gasping her name and whimpering softly.

"Come on, Jenny, I want you to cum for me." She purred , biting Jenny's shoulder roughly. She hissed and thrust her fingers harder into the redhead. "I want to hear your moans," she growled. She could feel Jenny start to tense and shake, and wanted to push her over the edge.

She screamed her name, gripping the bedding and tensing completely. She swore softly, writhing under her and letting herself lose control. She gasped for air, whimpering her name softly and stroking her hair softly. "D-damn you're too good at that." She panted softly.

She smiled and gently nuzzled Jenny's neck. "And here I was, thinking I was rusty." She laughed and snuggled close. "I guess I'm not." She kissed the redhead softly and smiled. "You are just as good, Jenny." She had never come so hard with other lovers, and she took that as a good sign.

She moved a hand through her hair again, kissing her eagerly while she continued to let her body calm down. She moved her arms around her, holding her close against her and nuzzling her neck softly. "Kate," She said softly, kissing along her jaw softly and resting her head back to look up at her. One hand gently grazed her shoulder while the other moved up to brush damp bangs from the woman's face softly.

She snuggled close and tilted her head as Jenny kissed her jaw. She looked at Jenny and smiled. "Hmm?" She smiled softly at the woman, running her fingers through her damp red hair. "I feel so good right now, Jenny. And it's because of you." She kissed up Jenny's neck and purred softly.

She smiled, delicately working the mat out of Kate's hair. "I love you." She murmured, nuzzling her hair softly and inhaling her scent slowly. She pressed a kiss to her temple softly, tightening her hold on the woman slightly as she continued to work out the tangles in the back of her hair slowly.

Kate beamed and kissed Jenny softly. "I love you too," she murmured softly. It was true, and she hadn't realized it until now. She had fallen for Jenny when she had stayed the night with her. Only now, she hadn't realized that Jenny felt the same way until just now. Then again, why would she have kept coming back to visit her if she wasn't the least bit attracted to her? "I can't believe this. Six months ago, I was in Bethesda with Tony, worried I had the plague." She snuggled closer and smiled.

Jenny smiled, "And now, you're in bed with me. Not thinking about that." She laughed softly, stroking her face softly and kissing her gently. She pushed Kate so that she was beside her, stroking her arm softly. "You know... I have one of these too." She said quietly, one finger tracing the scar slowly.

"You do?" She hadn't really taken the time to notice while they were making love. "Where?" She was curious to see where. "Well, at least we both have matching scars with interesting stories." She smiled and purred. Somehow, Jenny tracing her scar like that felt good.

Jenny smiled, pulling her hand away and laying on her back. She pulled her left leg a bit so her knee was up, pointing to the large white scar on her leg. "Right there. Although... I bet our stories are kinda similar." She looked over at her again, "I have a feeling they are."

She smiled and reached down to trace the scar on Jenny's thigh. "You took a round after Gibbs pulled you out of range of a sniper?" That's how she had gotten her scar, after all. She smiled and kissed Jenny softly. "Mind telling me that story?" She continued to trace the scar on her lover's thigh and smiled.

"Not a sniper, but yes." She kissed back softly. "We were on an op. in the former Czech Republic. We were coming up into a building and they ambushed us, he tried to pull me out of the way- But we were two seconds two late. Rookie Mistake. Always look before you leap." She sighed, shuddering at the memory and brushing her hand across her leg, the phantom pain that coursed through it made her cringe.

She kissed Jenny softly and caressed her cheek. "I'm glad he pulled you out of the way." She laughed at the thought- that he had saved both of them, and smiled. "He saved both of us, if you think about it."

She smiled a little, touching Kate's face softly. "If he hadn't grabbed me when he did. I would have taken that bullet right- here." She pressed a finger to her lower abdomen. "But. We both lived. And that's what matters. I guess we have a lot to thank him for, hmm?" She smiled a little, kissing her softly.

She returned the kiss and smiled. "We do. Abby calculated out the trajectory. If he hadn't pulled me out of the way, the bullet would have hit the middle of my forehead." She shivered and held onto Jenny tighter. "I would have died." It hit her then, and she started to shake a little. "I never really thought about how close I came." Until now.

"To dying?" She tried not to giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm being inappropriate." She kissed her softly, holding her tightly and kissing her softly again. "You're shaking, baby." She said quietly, pulling the blanket over Kate a bit. She rubbed her arm, "Are you alright, Katie?" She asked softly, nuzzling her hair softly and holding her tight.

"I just never really thought about it." She had been to talk to the agency shrink in between visits to her physical therapist and her doctor's, but it had never really sunk in until then, laying there in Jenny's arms. What she would have missed out on had Gibbs not caught the glint of metal from Ari's sniper rifle. "I almost missed out on the best thing of my life, if Gibbs hadn't paid attention to what was going on."

She smiled, looking down at the young woman. "I'm glad that's not the case. I would have missed out too." She said softly, brushing Kate's face with the back of her hand softly. "Besides. You're far too young to die." She grinned, kissing her forehead softly.

"You're right. I have a lot of living planned." She smiled and nuzzled Jenny softly, purring softly. "I hope it can be with you." She took one of Jenny's hands in her own and smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Is it crazy that I can see myself having a future with you?"

Jenny smiled, "You never know. I think it could be..." She looked at Kate's hand, squeezing back gently and pulling her hand up to kiss softly. "I can too." She said softly, kissing her forehead and holding her close. "Well then," She got more comfortable, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling from the small lamp on the bedside table. "What kinds of things do you like?" She decided she was in the mood to talk. About nothing, or about anything.

She smiled, glad that the topic was off of near-death experiences. "Well, I like books, drama and romantic comedy movies, a good cup of coffee and not that swill a certain boss of mine likes, and that little cafe just off base." There were more things, but those were just the few she could think of off the top of her head. "How about you? Any specifics?" She reached over and caressed Jenny's cheek, smiling at her.

"I like that little place too. Have ever since it opened." She smiled, leaning into her hand. "I like reading- not so big on the movies. Ooh, horseback riding is a good one. My job, I can't lie about loving my job. Most of the time." She laughed, nuzzling her hair again and hugging her close. "Camping. I like camping. But if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it." She smirked.

Kate laughed. "I grew up with three brothers. We did outdoor camping all the time, and I learned to like it." She smiled and kissed Jenny softly. "You've seen my book to DVD ratio. I prefer a good book over anything on TV." And the one time she had made the mistake of letting Tony spend the night when the boiler in his apartment broke down, and he wouldn't let her hear the end about how her DVD collection was severely lacking.

"I don't use my TV." She frowned, "I don't even know why I have it." She chuckled, kissing her softly. "I think. You and I should go camping. Some time." She brushed the hair from her face. "Somewhere no one will hear us?" She suggested, laughing softly. "Mm, now I want to go out there, somewhere. Any where." She smiled a little. "Past nine years of off shore field work. I kinda miss it, a little."

She smiled and wondered if that was how she had worked with Gibbs. "Camping sounds like fun. I'm used to traipsing through the woods, staying in a tent and getting bit up by mosquitoes. But if that's not your thing, we could always stay in a cabin." She nuzzled Jenny's shoulder and purred. "So, what do you say to that?"

"Cabins are for the weak." She grinned, "I think it would be nice. Maybe even if we could find ground where they have horses. Like... Someone's land just out of DC." She stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Maybe on a rainy weekend." She laughed softly, stroking Kate's shoulder absently.

Kate smiled and nodded. "That would be nice." She wanted a weekend away with Jenny at some point. "I only did horseback riding at summer camp when I was a kid. I haven't been since." She was willing to learn, but she was afraid that she would be horrible at it. She bit her lip, wondering what Jen's plans for the future would include. "So, we've started to plan out our immediate future. What about the 'future' future?"

Jenny smiled, looking down at her. "Given our line of work... We shouldn't think about anything like that. But I guess, just for fun." She smiled, kissing her head softly. "I should probably tell you though... You might have to come to my house once or twice in a while." She brushed her hair from her face. "I just really hope that having a child this soon doesn't throw you off. Especially if he's almost seven." She blushed, stroking her hair softly.

She did the math in her head, and she gave Jenny a look. "Wait, you have a kid, and you were in the field with Gibbs about that long ago." She wasn't quite sure what to think about that, but she did like kids. "I'm just kind of shocked that you have a kid with Gibbs. He never mentioned anything about it." Then again, he was a very private person. "But I don't mind. My sister and two of my brothers have a slew of kids. I would love to get to know your son."

"He doesn't know." She said quietly, her expression solemn as she moved one hand up behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She sighed softly, looking down at her. "I mean... I do want at least one more." She looked down at her. She kissed her forehead, caressing her shoulder softly again. "But I think that could be... Pretty far into the future." She glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully again.

"And if I have a child?" She didn't' know how much longer she would be on medical leave, and having a child would just have her leave go on longer. "I mean, I don't mind, and I've always wanted to be a mom." And, of course, her mother would be thrilled to be made a grandmother yet again. "I was thinking, I want to be with you, have a family. We've known each other for half a year. I'd say that's a while, for people in our line of work."

She smiled, "I'd say you're right. That is a long while. But you've been on leave so long already... I don't know. I mean. You'd probably end up staying home a little more. Okay, a lot more, but who's thinking about it. It's a big decision, Katie." She kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss and smiled. "It's crazy, but I know McGee felt the same way about Abby barely a month into their relationship. Too bad Abby's not the type who commits without a good reason." She nuzzled Jenny again. "But I feel the same way about you, and I am the type who commits." She was relieved that Jenny would support her in this. "Thank you. I don't know what to expect, but I should probably talk about this with my doctor tomorrow. See what I need to do."

She smiled, "I'm glad you commit too. Life seems to be a lot about team work." She chuckled, "But who would be the father? I mean, you won't really go to one of those sperm banks, will you? God, that is so dangerous." She shook her head, playing with Kate's hair softly.

Kate shook her head. "No. I'm going to ask someone I know." One of the guys she worked with- but which one? Definitely not Tony; that would just be too weird! "Probably one of the guys on the team." She moved closer and smiled. "Life is about teamwork. I think that's what Gibbs is trying to teach us." She kissed Jenny softly and smiled. "I won't focus too much on getting pregnant. That's always a surefire way to make sure I don't."

She laughed softly. "Well, I'm sure... One of us could ask Gibbs. Well, technically... I could order him to. I am his boss." She giggled, kissing her softly and holding her closer. "Because I know for sure you aren't going to ask Tony." She chuckled, kissing her forehead softly again and caressing her side. "You think it'll work?" She asked, looking down at her.

"I'd like to ask, just to see the look on his face." She smirked. "It's my one chance to make him stammer worse than a Probie on their first day." She shuddered when Jenny mentioned Tony. "Oh, there's no way I'd ask him to be the father. He's like my brother, so unless it's done in a lab where I don't have to look at him, I'm not asking him."

"Ooh I so want to be there when you take all words from Jethro's mouth." She laughed out loud at the very thought. "Corner him in my office." She smirked, pulling Kate on top of her and holding her close. She kissed her softly and smiled. "Wow, you make me... really happy." She said softly.

She smiled and made a pleased little growl. "You make me feel really happy too, Jenny." And they would have to figure out how to lure Gibbs to her office, anyway. But they could wait on that. "I'll go talk to my doctor tomorrow, see what he has to say about this." Perhaps meeting with her Gyno would help too. If she was right about her cycle, she would be ready to start tomorrow. "I can't wait to see his face when I ask."

She laughed softly, "I'll make sure I have a camera ready, because that is going to be priceless." She laughed softly, leaning up and kissing her gently. She caressed her cheek softly, nuzzling her neck. "You sure you really want to do this, Katie?" She asked, kissing her softly again.

"I am. Even if we hadn't hit it off, I'd still want to do this." She would have found a way to make it work, too. "But I'm glad we did. I can't imagine going through that alone." She returned the kiss and smiled. "And if I'm right about myself, we can start tomorrow. But I'll need to talk to my doctor to double check that." She was excited, having finally admitted her feelings to Jenny and now that they were planning their lives together.

Jenny caressed her face softly, making a face at an aggravated grumble. "Was that you or me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes curiously and leaning up to kiss her again. She moved her arms around Kate, holding her close and nuzzling her shoulder softly. She planted a kiss softly over her scar, kissing up her shoulder.

Kate shook her head. "No, that wasn't me." She had remembered to eat before settling in for the evening. "And I don't have a pet." She tilted her head and purred when Jenny started to kiss toward her neck. "Did you eat while you were out?" She had some leftovers from her dinner, if she hadn't eaten yet.

She shook her head slightly. "I was too busy running errands. The little bit I ate must not have been enough after this lovely little encounter." She purred, smiling deviously and kissing her slowly. She moved a hand through her hair and continued to kiss her, caressing her cheek softly. "I guess I've just gotten so used to worrying about everyone else I tend to forget about myself sometimes. Must be a single mom working the field thing." She frowned, laughing softly and kissing her again.

She returned the kiss and smiled. "Well, I can fix that." She stood and took Jenny's hand, squeezing gently. "I was saving some of the chicken Alfredo I made tonight for tomorrow's lunch, but I think you need it more than me. right now." She disappeared for a moment, and returned a few minutes later, carrying a plate with reheated pasta. "I don't cook often, but when I do, I think it turns out well."

Jenny sat up, watching her leave and smiling a little. She worked for a few moments to fix her hair and looked up when Kate walked back in. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and leaned on the headboard, looking up at her. "It smells good, but I think you should come over here and just hold me anyway." She smiled at her, a warm expression across her face.

She smiled and walked over. "I've got a fork and a napkin right here," she purred, setting them and the plate on the nightstand closest to Jenny's side of the bed. "And I'll be happy to hold you." Now that she could, she would take full advantage of that fact. "But you should eat something. I don't want you to go hungry."

She smiled, getting up so Kate could sit behind her. She sat back against her getting comfortable before going for her plate. She leaned back, tilting her head back and kissing her softly, "Thank you, Katie." She said softly, caressing her cheek softly before turning her attention to the food she'd just been offered.

Kate smiled and nuzzled Jenny's neck as her hands went around the other woman's waist. "I'm glad I can finally hold you without the pain." It had been rather annoying when she wanted to hold Jenny and her arm wouldn't cooperate. "I hope you like it. It's been a while since I cooked for anyone."

She leaned back against her, eating slowly. "It's good, I really do like it, Katie." She smiled a little, continuing to eat quietly until she was finished. She set the plate back on the table and turned so she was laying against Kate, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head against Kate's chest. "Thank you," She said softly, kissing her collarbone gently. She felt much better after that. "And for the record, I'm glad you can hold me without any pain too. That's usually a good thing." She smiled, listening to her heart and kissing below her collarbone softly, getting more comfortable.

She smiled and gently stroked Jenny's hair. "Thank you. I'm never sure about how my cooking will turn out." She was glad that this was a hit and not a miss. "And it feels good to have you in my arms. I never realized just how well we fit together until now."

She grinned, looking up at her. "It is rather comfortable, I will be totally honest about that." She chuckled, moving down a bit and resting her head against Kate's diaphragm. "Maybe you're just comfortable." She nuzzled her pale skin softly, tracing circles on her belly softly. "It will be so exciting if you do get pregnant." She shuddered at her own memory of having to do it all on her own. "Which reminds me, I have to go to the air port tomorrow night."

"You have to pick your son up?" She smiled softly and slipped one hand to her stomach, hoping that she would get pregnant in the near future. "I wonder how he'll react to me." She hoped that Jenny's son would like her. It hadn't been too important that a kid liked her before, but it would be so much easier if she got along with her lover's son.

"I'm sure he'll love you. He's pretty open. We're really close. But I mean it's just been him and I for six years. Well. Four of six." She laughed, stretching up to kiss her softly, "But he'll like you. I know that for sure." She touched her face softly again, kissing her gently.

She returned the kiss and smiled. "That's good. I'm normally not this nervous about this sort of thing, but I want to make a good impression on him. I am, after all, with you. It's easier when the kids like you." She knew that one from her brother, Rick's, divorce and subsequent girlfriends. None of the kids had liked the women. "I want this to work." She rubbed Jenny's stomach and smiled.


	3. Mission: Babies?

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NCIS. ... I wish we did Hahahahaha

Notes: Co-write between Headslapdiva and I. Hope you enjoy our Crazy AU. Yay for AU's. This one has really- explicit stuff in it. Lol. Hooray for SLASH. Tony/Gibbs this time hooray. Haha. Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kate sighed as a Probie escorted her to the squad room. Of all the days to leave her NCIS ID card at home, today had to be that day. But she smiled, managing to lose the agent as a group of intelligence analysts made their way to the exit for their lunch hour. She jogged up the stairs and managed to make her way up to Jenny's office. She didn't bother to stop and say hello to her coworkers in the bullpen, knowing that it would kill her resolve to ask Gibbs the question that had been burning in her mind since she had told Jenny the night before. She smiled at Cynthia, Jenny's assistant, and the woman waved her in. "I have some good news," she said, sitting in one of the chairs across from her lover's desk.

Jenny looked up, slipping her glasses off and setting them down. She smiled a little. "Good, make my day, please." She laughed softly, getting up and closing the door. She kissed her softly and pulled her to the couch, sitting down with her. "So, what is it, Katie?" She asked, stroking her hair softly and smiling slowly. She felt a little less tense now that Kate was here, and better yet, with good news.

She couldn't stop smiling. "Well, the doctor said that we can start trying as soon as possible." She went on to tell Jenny about her appointment, and that her doctor had given them the green light to start trying to get pregnant. "He said as long as I know my cycle, and if I'm sure I'm able to conceive now, we can start trying as soon as possible." She smiled and leaned forward, wishing that she could express some sort of affection without the damn security cameras catching it.

"Why are you hesitating? You know there's no cameras in here. It's not Abby's lab." She chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her softly. She moved her arms around the woman, holding her tight. "I'm so happy, Kate." She said softly, nuzzling her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "But I think we should probably get Gibbs up here." She nuzzled her softly again, caressing her face. "You're sure you want him to do this, right?" She smiled.

Her arms went around Jenny and she smiled. "I've never been more sure about this." She smiled and gently kissed Jenny. "Should we call down to him? I'm not asking him this in front of the rest of the team." Well, maybe Tony, but that's only because he was Gibbs' lover. "Can we ask Cynthia to call Gibbs and Tony up here?" She wanted to be sure that it was okay with Tony. "I just want Tony to be okay with this. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to lay some claim to Gibbs because we used to sleep together."

She chuckled, "I'll get her to call them up." She kissed her softly, prying herself away from the woman and walking to her door. She opened it and leaned out, smiling a little at her assistant. "Could you do me a favor and call Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs up here, please, Cynthia?" She smiled more, nodding at her slightly, "Just tell them to come right in." She closed the door again and walked back to the couch, sitting next to her and moving an arm around her. She rubbed her arm softly and looked up at her, "Don't say anything about Jay while he's in here. He still doesn't know. Are you coming with me to the air port later to pick him up?" She asked, kissing her temple softly and nuzzling her hair.

"Of course." She smiled and nuzzled Jenny's cheek. This felt very good, and just a little naughty. Who knew if someone would catch them. Well, in a way, Gibbs and Tony were about to know. But at this point, Kate wondered if she would return to work at NCIS or if she would stay at home to take care of Jay with the remainder of her leave before turning in a letter of resignation. "And I promise not to say anything." She knew how important this was to Jenny, and would respect her decision not to tell Gibbs.

Down in the bullpen, Gibbs frowned when Cynthia summoned them up to Jenny's office. "DiNozzo, with me," he said, glaring at McGee to stay put. Did Jenny know about his relationship with Tony? The thought crossed his mind, and he tried not to let on that he was worried about that. "Director wants us." He hoped that Tony wouldn't panic about it. It would do nothing to help him stay calm.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." She promised more to herself than Kate. She kissed her softly, leaning back against the couch and pulling Kate to lean against her. "Don't worry about shocking them. Jethro knows I'm gay. You, I'm not so sure he knows." She chuckled, stroking her hair softly.

Tony looked up at him, starting slightly. "Yes, boss." He gave him a worried look but got up without hesitation, managing his way around the wall and making his way toward the stairs with the man. "What do you think she wants to see us for? You don't think she found out that we- and we're- I don't know, in crap for it, do you?" He asked in a hushed voice.

She purred softly and smiled. "Well, that would be the shock of the century for him, I think." She smirked at the thought. "We could always play it off as the shooting and the time off giving me more time to think than I knew what to do with, and my sad and sudden realization that my biological clock is ticking." She laughed, realizing she had never been that kind of woman. "Or I could always just come out to him."

He shrugged. "I don't know." He did know that if they were in trouble for their relationship, it would be a definite pot calling the kettle black situation. Then again, Jenny would just be upholding the rules of the agency. "I don't think so. She probably just wants to talk this case over with us." And with Zack down with Ducky and Abby, it was a perfect time to continue their discussion from last night.

"That's a good idea, that last one there." She laughed softly, sitting up and watching her door. She took Kate's hand, resting it on her thigh and squeezing her hand gently. "Either way, I'm going to be right here the whole time." She promised, caressing her hand softly.

Tony nodded, walking with him silently and trying to stop his heart from beating so hard. He swallowed, "I hope it's just the case." Other than that, Jenny had no real reason to be calling them... He hoped.

Kate smiled and stole another kiss when the doorknob rattled. She wasn't going to make it any secret that she was with Jenny now. "Gibbs, Tony," she said, gently squeezing Jenny's hand as they came in. Gibbs had a calm mask, but Tony looked slightly worried. If only he knew...

Gibbs looked at the way Kate and Jenny were close, and smirked. "Was this what you called us up here for, Jen? Tell us you're with Kate?" For some reason, he almost started laughing. Kate's pout and Tony's expression were the most amusing things he had seen in a while. "Or is there another reason you've called us here?"

She scowled, "That has absolutely nothing to do with you, Jethro. Stop being such a bastard and listen to what she has to say to you!" She snapped, nearly growling at him. She'd found she had to do this quite a bit, he didn't seem to want to accept the fact she was the boss now, not him.

Tony flinched when she yelled at him, but couldn't help the smile that crept along his lips at Kate. He knew there was a reason she was such a feminist. Now he knew for sure. He'd only had suspicions before, he almost laughed out loud, but then he remembered- Every time he'd even brought up the word 'lesbian' she'd get all touchy... But she never did deny it. He smirked.

Kate shot a glare at Tony and squeezed Jenny's hand again. "I have a question. Well, more of a request." Damn, when did her mouth decide to go dry like that? She swallowed, cementing her resolve and looked directly at Gibbs. "I thought about a lot of things after I was shot, and I've decided that I want to start a family with Jenny. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather ask, but would you, um, donate to the cause?" She suddenly turned bright red and looked down.

He blinked, processing everything Kate said. She wanted him to be a sperm donor so she could have a family? Would she let him be a part of the child's life? Or would he be forced to sit on the sidelines? And then there was Tony to think about. What would he think? "I don't know what to say to that, Kate." How could he respond to that?

Jenny watched them both carefully, slipping an arm around Kate's waist when she looked down and blushed. She kissed her temple softly, rubbing her side slowly and looking back up at Gibbs and Tony. Both who looked a little more shocked than anything.

Tony stared, his eyes going slightly wide. He understood why she didn't want to ask him but why Gibbs? Then he really thought about it, and understood. He looked over at the man, wondering if he would say yes. He saw his eyes cloud slightly as all the inquiries coursed through his mind. He stood close enough that he subtly reached over to touch his back, silently asking if he was all right.

Gibbs thought it over and looked at Tony. "What are your feelings about this?" He wanted to know that Tony was okay with this. The hand on his back reassured him, and let him know that Tony was okay with it. "I'll do it, but I want to be a part of the child's life." It wasn't a big thing to ask, really.

Kate leaned into Jenny and sighed. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Gibbs wasn't saying anything. And while last night the thought had been amusing, now it was terrifying. When she heard his answer, she looked up, not sure she had heard him right. "You'll do it?" He nodded, and she smiled. "Of course you can be a part of their life." She wouldn't have it any other way. Excited that he had said yes, she hugged him, then backed away and blushed again.

She smiled, letting Kate get up and standing simply out of respect that another woman had been moving away from her. She settled her hands together behind her back and smiled a little, thanking him silently for making Kate's life even better. He'd saved her life, and now he was offering life as well. She looked down thoughtfully.

Tony smiled, rubbing his back and reluctantly moving away as Kate hugged Gibbs. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans to keep them to himself and smiled a little at Jenny. Judging by her expression they were both feeling a little out of place by this very, very personal conversation between their lovers.

"Thank you Gibbs." She smiled softly and stepped back, closer to Jenny. "My doctor said that I could start right away, and since I'm positive that I'm good to go tonight." In fact, the equipment for Jenny to help her get pregnant was sitting in the glove box of her car. "We can talk to Ducky to hook us up with an evidence jar and you and Tony can go do what you do."

Gibbs nodded. "And if it's not successful this time?" He would give another sample if she needed it, but didn't know what to do if it didn't happen twice.

"Well, if you don't mind giving a little more, I'd try again." She hoped it wouldn't take too long. She knew that she didn't have a good chance this time, but she was willing to try just to see what would happen.

Jenny rubbed her back softly. "If it doesn't work this time, it might the second time. You never know. But that's why we'll just try." She would talk to Kate about other equipment once the two men were gone.

Tony smirked; trying not to look thrilled at the idea of helping Gibbs give that sample. But that would be for later- unless... These two wanted it- right away. He tried not to grin at the idea, stepping a little closer to Jethro. "Guess they know?" He said quietly, glancing over at them.

Kate just barely heard what Tony had mumbled to Gibbs and smiled. "Oh, you have no idea, Tony," she said, winking at him. "Let's just say you two need to look out for the security cameras in this place a little better." She looked over at Jenny and smirked. "She knows, too. Someone else on the team I don't want to disclose knows, too."

Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony close. The thoughts of having Tony help him give that sample was arousing, and he hoped that the two women would need it soon. He blinked at Kate, and while he felt a little freer to be himself with Jenny and Kate, who else knew that he was with Tony? Obviously, it was someone who knew how to access the security system, which narrowed it down to Abby and McGee. His money was on Abby, but he wouldn't let that be known.

She laughed softly, taking Kate's hand again. "Well, you two can get out of my office and go talk to Ducky now." She shooed them away. "Go, get out. You have better things to do than be in here." She grinned, clearly just being playful with them. She turned to Kate and smiled, kissing her forehead softly and holding her close. "I love you, Katie." She murmured softly, rubbing her arm gently.

Tony nodded, taking Gibbs by the arm and pulling him out of the office to Jenny could talk to Kate. While he wasn't completely close to Jenny, he knew her well enough to know that expression. She wanted to talk to Kate, and she wanted it to be private. "So. You really think we should do that here?" He smirked, his voice lowered as he walked past Cynthia.

Kate smiled and moved close to Jenny. "I love you too, Jenny." She sighed, feeling a huge weight lift from her, now that she had Gibbs' cooperation. "And I feel so much better to have that part done." She nuzzled Jenny's neck and purred. "I talked to my Gyno about this, too. She gave me the equipment for intracervical fertilization. It's in my car."

Jenny smiled a little. "Good, because that was just what I was going to talk to you about." She brushed Kate's bangs from her face and smiled a little more. "And don't worry, you don't have to explain to me how to use it, I already know how." She sat down, pulling Kate into her lap and holding her close.

Kate snuggled close and smiled. "Good. I don't have to explain it to you then." She knew that she would have started blushing trying to explain it. She still wasn't all that comfortable talking about sex, and it had taken a lot just to ask Gibbs to do this for her. "I couldn't stop blushing when I asked Gibbs for a sperm sample. I wasn't exactly brought up to talk about this so candidly."

Jenny smiled, stroking her hair softly, "I know, I was here the whole time." She chuckled, kissing her softly. "I'm sure we'll have that sample in the next hour. And if you want, I can probably go home. If they really need me on this case, they know where they can find me. Well, Jethro does. So does Ducky. I think you see my point." She chuckled, caressing her cheek softly and kissing her.

***

Gibbs smirked and waited until they were on the balcony overlooking the squad room to pull Tony into the elevator. "I'm sure we can find somewhere." He kissed Tony roughly as the car traveled down to the second sub-basement. "So, should we go and take care of getting that sample for Jen and Kate now?"

He smirked, kissing back eagerly and pressing him against the wall. He pulled away before the elevator opened and smiled deviously. "Yes. Yes we should. And I so call taking you since it's your stuff they need." He licked his lips, a wicked smile planted there now. He pulled him out of the elevator. "But you can explain it to Ducky." He grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking forward to this." He straightened his clothing and walked into Autopsy. After explaining the situation and what he needed to Ducky, the older man smiled and handed Gibbs an evidence jar, along with means for Kate to transport it home. Impatiently, he dragged Tony to the rarely used bathroom. "Damn it. Should have stopped by your desk. I know you keep supplies in there."

Tony smirked, "I think you should still be alright after last night." He purred, pushing him hard against the door and locking it. He kissed him roughly, reaching down and undoing his belt. "And yes, I am looking forward to this. After you fell asleep on me last night." He scowled playfully, biting at his bottom lip and then kissing him roughly again.

***

Kate smiled and nuzzled Jenny's hand gently. "I'll wait here until we get it. I'm sure there's something we can do to pass the time. We share so much, I almost know your schedule as well as Cynthia." She leaned close and kissed her lover softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Jenny's soft red hair. "Unless you have any other ideas."

Jenny smiled, leaning into Kate's hand and kissing her back softly. "We can't have sex until we're home otherwise it will disrupt the whole thing." She told her, kissing her softly and nuzzling her neck. She moved her arms around her, holding her closer and squeezing her softly. "But... I do like kissing you." She smiled slowly, leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

Kate returned the kiss and smiled. "I can do that. I like kissing you, too. And cuddling." Cuddling was always nice. And they could always go further back at Jenny's before Jenny helped her try to make a baby. "I can wait until we go to your place before we do anything else." She smiled and kissed Jenny slowly, purring softly as she moved closer. "I'm excited about tonight- and nervous. But mostly excited."

She pulled Kate into her lap properly, moving a hand through her hair slowly and kissing her back deeply. She pulled a way a little while later to catch her breath, smiling a little and caressing her face. "I love you, Katie." She murmured softly.

Kate nuzzled Jenny's hand and kissed her wrist. "I love you too, Jenny," she purred, leaning down to kiss her way up Jenny's neck and over her jaw. Slowly, she kissed her lover softly, growing more passionate as she gently tugged at her silky red hair.

Jenny moaned softly, not so much a moan of arousal as a moan of simple pleasure at how this woman made her feel so good. She moved a hand up slowly along Kate's arm, kissing her softly. She caressed her wrist softly, continuing the kiss passionately.

***

"Well, it's not like you're on top every night," he growled, reaching down to give Tony a squeeze. He could feel how hard the younger man was, and he groaned. Who knew that the younger man was this turned on by the thought of helping Gibbs help Kate. "I should still be okay." And if not, they would deal with it at home. "I'll need your help with this, Tony." He would need Tony to bring him down to subspace so he wouldn't cum without Tony's order.

He smirked, pushing him hard against the door. "Then you'll listen to me and do exactly as I say, won't you?" He growled, grabbing his wrists and pressing them to the door. "Got it?" He hissed, biting at his neck roughly and grinding against him slowly.

Gibbs growled and the part of him that was aware and rebelling against taking orders from Tony flared up, but he quickly silenced it. "Yes." He still couldn't bring himself to call Tony "sir," though. "Slowly, he sank down, realizing that there was nothing but Tony, the orders he gave, and the pleasure he could get for following those orders. "I understand." He hesitated responding, until Tony gave him the order, that is.

He smirked, moving a hand through his hair and kissing him deeply. He continued for a while, one hand moving down to massage him slowly. He pulled away a little, "And you're supposed to call me sir." He growled softly, "Against the counter. Now." He purred, nipping at his neck again and slowly pulling away.

Gibbs gasped and nodded, falling deeper for Tony. "Yes, sir," he murmured, moving to the counter, facing the mirror and hoping that was what Tony wanted. He waited, glancing down at the little jar on the counter, and remembering why he had slipped to subspace.

***

Kate moved closer to Jenny and slowly pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip with a devilish grin. "I can't wait until later," she murmured softly, nuzzling her neck gently. "Should we do this before or after we pick Jay up from the airport?"

"No, after. It takes a while and I have to be at the airport by seven. It's already four." She said softly, caressing her cheek softly and then moving her arms around her to hold her close.

Kate nodded. "Okay." She smiled and nuzzled Jenny's hand and moved closer. Her hands gently rubbed her lover's back and she purred. "I hope it won't take them too long to get us what we need." From what she knew about Gibbs, he could draw something out a long time before finally giving in. He had excellent control like that.

"Trust me. It won't. They think I don't know about their little hiding place in the janitor closet on the basement floor. Jethro doesn't realize that it was the same place he and I-" She blushed, "Sorry, Katie. Too much information." She brushed a lock of dark hair from Kate's face softly.

She purred and leaned into Jenny's touch, smirking as the woman started talking about the past. Perhaps that was also where Gibbs had taken her, and she laughed. "It wasn't. I think I know where you're talking about. He took me there once when we were stuck here overnight."

She laughed, "He really needs to get new hiding places." She laughed softly, holding Kate close against her and nuzzling her shoulder softly. "You make me relax, Katie. I like that." She chuckled softly, rubbing her arm gently.

Kate smiled and kissed Jenny softly, sighing contentedly. "I'm glad. I can only imagine how stressed this job would make you feel." And Jenny made her feel like she was actually doing something worthwhile whenever she came to visit. "Besides, calming you makes me feel useful while I recover."

She smiled, "You're useful anyway, Katie." She said softly, kissing her gently. "But now you'll be even more useful. I mean, you're going to be a mother. And I'll tell you now... There's nothing like it. It's the best feeling in the world to know that you will always be important to someone." She looked away thoughtfully.

"I can't wait." She smiled and kissed Jenny softly, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. "Being a mother, I've wanted this for a very long time now, and now I'm actually going to do something to be one." Her smile grew wider and she resumed the gentle stroking of Jenny's back. "I can even look after Jay while you're here at work. It'll be good practice."

Jenny smiled; stroking Kate's hair softly and kissing back gently. "I'm sure he'll love you, Kate. I mean, he is only six." She laughed softly, kissing her gently again and pulling Kate tight against her. "I can't wait to see him again, though. Even if it only has been two weeks. That's why I would never let you come over, by the way." She nuzzled her softly, "I'm sorry I lied about it."

Kate stroked Jenny's hair softly and smiled. "At least you were honest with me before your son arrived." That was what mattered to her. "I know, you weren't sure what I'd think, or if I'd run when you told me. But I'm not like that." She was usually the one who had that happen to her when she tried dating someone. "I want this to be for the long haul."

Jenny smiled, kissing her softly. "I'm at least glad you understood why I didn't tell you..." She said softly, looking up at her. "I'm just glad you didn't run when I told you. Or- kick me out... Since I told you in your own house." She chuckled uneasily, nuzzling Kate's shoulder gently.

Kate smiled softly. "Believe me, I know." She hadn't been the type to bring this on someone else. But she knew that her sister had gone through something similar. "I know how hard it can be to find someone when you're a single mother. My sister went through the same thing when she was younger."

Jenny smiled, "Your sister sounds nice." She said softly, reaching up and brushing her bangs from her face. "But I somehow don't see anyone finding out about this little arrangement we have going on here." She laughed softly, kissing her gently once more.

She returned the kiss and laughed. "The fewer people who know, the better." Especially since she was still technically listed as an agent with Gibbs' team. "I don't want anyone to scream favoritism because of what we have." She smiled and nuzzled. "I think you'd like her. She's one of the few people in the family who know I like women."

Jenny smiled, running a hand down Kate's arm slowly and nuzzling her shoulder again. "True. But I do _not_ pick favorites." She chuckled, "I just have favorites by default." She added finally, letting out a small giggle and covering her mouth at the sound. She frowned slightly, acting like the sound never left her.

She laughed and let her head rest against Jenny's shoulder. "You sound cute when you giggle." She knew that it was unusual to hear that from Jenny, so she decided to enjoy it.

"Shut up, you didn't hear it." She laughed moving her arms around Kate and holding her close. "Anyway- what the hell is taking those two so long?" She scowled, glancing at her watch.

***

He smirked, watching him carefully. He couldn't help the feeling of great arousal when he saw the older man submit to him. He purred with satisfaction, moving over to him and kissing along his neck. "You're going to do everything I tell you to do. And I promise I'll make it worth your while." He growled softly in his ear, nipping at his neck.

Gibbs looked into the mirror into those beautiful gray-green eyes and moaned softly. "Yes, sir." It didn't feel strange to submit to Tony like this. In fact, it felt kind of good to do this. "I will do what you want." Within reason, but they had been together long enough to know each others' boundaries. He lowered his head, hoping that Tony would give him an order soon.

He kissed his neck again, "Undo your belt. And your pants." He growled, nuzzling his shoulder softly and trapping his lover between him and the sink. "And don't hesitate." He murmured, kneading the counter impatiently.

Gibbs did what Tony asked of him, pushing them down and giving the younger man a wanton look in the mirror. "Like that, sir?" he asked, hoping that Tony would give him what he wanted. With a wicked smirk, despite knowing the punishment that would follow, he thrust back against Tony and smirked.

He growled softly, moving forward slightly and biting at his neck roughly. "Yes. Like that." He hissed, undoing his own belt and fighting his jeans off. He pressed forward, tangling one hand through short silver hair and pulling his lover's head back to kiss him eagerly. He reached a hand forward slowly, taking the man's length in his hand and squeezing gently. He would get him going only enough for the precum, to slick him enough for very little pain anyway.

He growled at the tease while Tony kissed him, and his hips moved in time with the hand stroking his hard length. He was glad that he had such good control, or this would have started to push him closer to the point of no return. "Good." He pushed back again and slowly started grinding against Tony's length. "Fuck me, Tony."

He groaned softly, moving against the man slightly and squeezing him again. Fingertips brushed over the tip of his length delicately, feeling him slightly slicked with precum. He made a small satisfied sound and kissed him roughly again. "On it, boss." He smirked deviously, growling softly and moving his hand behind the man, slowly pushing one, then two fingers into him.

***

She sighed and nuzzled Jenny's neck. "It's Gibbs and Tony. Tony's going to make sure Gibbs enjoys this." Not that there was any reason for Gibbs not to enjoy himself. A thought struck her and she smirked. "If this doesn't work and I have to ask him to donate again, the doctor recommended that my donor stay away from anything that would cause...that special moment for three days."

She snorted, "Wow. We're going to have to keep them apart. Some how." She laughed, "But we'll see what happens. There's still a chance it will work this time." She assured her, caressing her cheek softly. "We'll see what happens, and then decide what to do." She smiled a little, kissing her gently.

***

His head tilted back and he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips as the other man stretched him slowly. Tony knew him very well, to the point where he knew what would push his buttons the most. "More, Tony," he murmured. One hand moved up to tangle in Tony's short brown hair, tugging gently every time a spark of pleasure shot through him.

"Yes sir." He said the name with sarcasm, but made it clear he would move on. He moved his hand and pressed forward, slowly moving his length slowly into his lover. He groaned softly, trying to keep quiet. He kissed him more eagerly, moving slowly at first and groaning softly again.

Gibbs moaned softly and pushed back, impatient with the pace his lover was setting. He was sure he could take a harder pace, even if it was a little painful to be taken that hard. He didn't bottom very often for Tony, so two days in a row was special. He gently tugged at the younger man's hair, kissing him roughly.

Tony growled softly, "Make sure you tell me when you're getting close- and you can take care of that." He nodded at the small jar a few inches from Jethro's hand. He moved a little bit harder, groaning softly and biting at his neck roughly to keep quiet.

Gibbs grunted and nodded, keeping himself under control as Tony kept thrusting into him. He was grateful he had great control, since the way Tony was thrusting made sure he was hitting the right spot over and over.

He moved one hand forward; bracing one hand against the counter while the other snaked around his lover to grip his length. He growled softly, stroking him slowly at first before moving up to more the pace they moved together. "You can cum when you're ready," He growled, biting at his shoulder roughly, just barely keeping himself under control- he was close.

His hand scrambled to grab the jar that sat on the counter and held it in position. "Harder," he growled, reaching back to claw Tony's lower back with his other hand. "Getting close." If only Tony didn't know his body so well. He would have been able to hold off until after Tony came.

"Good-" He growled, moving a little harder against him and groaning softly. He moved harder, his pants for breath becoming desperate grunts as he came, his body going rigid behind his lover as he pressed hard against him, hand squeezing his length more. "Cum for me, damn it." He growled softly, burying his face against his shoulder.

He gasped and bit his lip to keep his moans from growing too loud as he came. Taking a deep breath as he came back down to earth, he set the jar back on the counter and capped it. "Damn, Tony," he growled, turning to kiss the younger man deeply. "You know me way too well." He caressed Tony's cheek and smirked.

***

"I'm sure I can find a way." She smirked and nuzzled Jenny's hand before returning the kiss. "I'll have Abby kidnap him for something. He usually does whatever she asks him to." And that was something Kate was extremely thankful for. "We have to see if this time works first before I plot with her to find a good way to kidnap Tony."

"I'm sure we can find a less obvious way than that. We'll figure something out, regardless." She glanced at her phone impatiently, waiting for a call from at least Ducky. "Besides, I'm sure we kind find ways that are more amusing for us. Wow, we kind of sound like a couple of high school girls plotting against boys." She shook her head, "I thought I left that behind after grad." She laughed, nudging her softly. "I need to get up, Katie." She said softly, sitting like this was starting to hurt on this stiff little couch.

***

Tony grinned, backing up slightly when the man turned to face him. He kissed back eagerly, pinning him to the counter and nipping at his lip playfully. "I know. It's what makes my life so entertaining. Because everyone else struggles to guess when I don't have to." He smirked.

Gibbs smirked and ran one hand through Tony's hair. "You just like to play stupid to keep McGee on his toes." It was fun to see the younger man squirm while Tony and Kate teased him. "Guess we should get this to Ducky so he can take care of it for Kate."

"Probably. And yes." He laughed softly, adjusting his own clothing, and taking his sweet time adjusting his lover's. He leaned forward, kissing him deeply a last time before they would leave. He finally pulled away, "Okay. Now we probably should." He chuckled, composing himself to leave.

He smirked and gave Tony a swat on the ass. "Good. I'm sure Kate and Jenny are wondering what's taking us so long." It wasn't his fault if he wanted this to be enjoyable. "Jenny's got just as much patience as Kate." And he wondered why he didn't see the two of them together earlier. They worked, in a strange way.

Tony laughed, "Ha, that just sounds terrifying to me. Let's go." He laughed, making sure the jar was closed before sticking it into Gibbs' pocket. He pulled open the door and walked out first, glancing down the hall both ways before glancing back at him. "Clear." He chuckled.

Gibbs slipped out behind Tony and smirked. "Chose this one for a reason, Tony. There's no security camera in this hallway, and no one really knows about this bathroom." But they needed to stop by Ducky's first so he could tell them what to do next. "What do you think Duck's going to do with this for the two of them?" He wouldn't say a word about who it was for, just that it would be a little bit before it was used.

"Good point." He agreed, making his way down the hall with him to get back to Autopsy. "I don't think I really want to know." He admitted, "We're giving it to them and I think that's about the extent of what I want- or need to know." He laughed, shrugging slightly and adjusting his jacket. "I vote we give it to him, and ask no questions." He knew with Gibbs that wouldn't be an option, though.

He gave Tony a glare and shook his head. "Tony, I want to know that this gets to Kate and will actually work for her. Can you blame me?" He didn't know why this mattered so much to him, but it did. He owed Kate for inadvertently setting him up with Tony, after his lover had no place to stay when his apartment's boiler broke down.

"I knew you were going to say that," He coward away slightly, "No I don't blame you so I guess I'll stay. For you." He shuddered at the thought of what they might find out doing this. He shook his head slightly, sticking close to his boss as they walked back to where Ducky was hiding. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, sticking close behind when they walked back into autopsy.

***

She stood up and blushed. "Sorry, Jenny. I think maybe the couch over there would be nicer." She walked over to the comfortable-looking black leather couch and sat down. "We do. I used to do things like this with Abby." She blushed, remembering the photo Tony had found in Panama City when he went with his fraternity for spring break. "Tony usually instigated it. Like the time he emailed a picture of me from a wet tee shirt contest to the entire agency."

She stared, "He did what?" She asked, mild shock crossing her features. "And I wasn't here so I missed out. Now that just doesn't seem fair." She chuckled, getting up and stretching before moving over to sit next to Kate again. She moved an arm over her shoulders, pulling Kate against her and kissing her head softly.


End file.
